High Heels For Her Highness
by EvilRegal98
Summary: Regina Mills sure loves her heels, and to be honest, Emma couldn't complain either. The footwear seemed to be specially made for the Queen's feet, accentuating strong calves that Emma absolutely loved to have wrapped around her, and the foot rubs late at night when Regina came home from a long day at the office... Yeah, Emma loved those shoes too. SwanQueen, set after the curse.


**Authors Note: **Something that just randomly popped up in my head. Hope you all like some very mild SwanQueen smut with a decent dose of fluff.

...

Emma smiled when she heard the familiar clicking sound of stiletto heels on linoleum. She turned her chair around to the door opening, placed the file she had been reading down on her messy desk and waited for Regina to appear, because the Mayor was surely the person who was creating that sound.

"Regina." The name was said with a smile and a wink as Emma looked the brunette up and down. As usual, Regina Mills was yet again dressed to kill. Her black pencil skirt hit just above the knee, sexy but modest and her dark purple blouse was silk and hugged her curves in just the right way (which meant that Emma had a hard time keeping her eyes above the neckline). But those shoes, yeah, those were really the icing on the cake. Shiny black pumps with a small strap that went over the top of Regina's stocking-clad feet (and yeah, Emma knew she was wearing stockings because the blonde had watched open-mouthed how the gorgeous brunette had sensually rolled them up her legs that morning, keeping them up with lacy garters).

"Emma." The Mayor smiled, a hint of pearly white teeth visible as she walked over to the Sheriff's desk and kissed the blonde on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, no tongue involved, but Emma loved it just the same.

"What are your doing here besides distracting me from my job?" Emma grinned, watching how Regina gracefully sat down on her desk, crossing her legs but not before flashing the Sheriff a hint of black lace panties.

"You find me distracting, Sheriff?" Her voice was low, sultry and Emma immediately felt a small pull in her lower abdomen.

"Yes, I do, Madame Mayor." Emma stood up from her chair and placed her hands on the wooden desktop, one on either side of Regina's thighs. "I find you very, very distracting. I'm pretty sure I would be worried about whether I would finish my work, if you weren't my boss."

Regina's throaty chuckle echoed throughout the station, lifting up Emma's lips as she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the brunette's dark red ones. This kiss was more passionate, Emma even daring to go as far as nipping at Regina's lower lip, who released a pleasured hum.

"Your boss? Really Sheriff Swan? That's how you still think of me?" There was pure sex dripping from her low voice and Emma almost felt her knees buckle. Thank god for the desk that was holding her up.

"Oh, you don't want to know how I think of you, my Queen." Emma smirked, leaning forwards again and nipping at the slightly tanned skin of Regina's throat.

"But I think I do." It was said with a hitching voice as Emma's lips slowly trailed lower, now kissing the thin skin stretching along her collarbones.

"Really?" Emma chuckled against Regina's skin. "Are you absolutely sure?" Long fingers worked on the first button of Regina's silky blouse, slowly opening it.

"Yes..."

Emma could feel Regina's breathing increase, becoming shallower as Emma's lips nipped lower. "You want to know what we do when I think of you, Regina?" The blonde opened another button and the black lace of Regina's bra became clearly visible.

"Yes, I really want to know." It was said on a breathy whisper as Regina felt the blonde bite down on the exposed flesh just next to the lacy cup of her bra.

Emma smirked, moved back slightly and grabbed the brunette's thighs, opening tanned legs so Emma could stand between them. The classy pencil skirt rode up, exposing more and more of smooth skin. "Well, how could I ever deny you, Regina." Pale hands moved up slender thighs until they reached the lacy border of the stockings.

A breathy moan left Regina's plump lips, but it quickly turned into an huff of disappointment when the hands moved back down, sliding over knees and calves until they reached the stilettos on Regina's feet.

"I think of these." Emma's voice was low as she leaned in and whispered the words into the brunette's ear, softly nibbling at her earlobe, something which she knew made Regina putty in her hands. Her fingers stroked along the strap that ran over Regina's foot. "I think of these digging into my back as you clench your thighs around my waist."

Regina moaned, her hands finding Emma's shoulders as she fisted the red pleather.

"My fingers knuckle deep inside of you."

"Emma?" Regina breathed, leaning in closer and resting her forehead against Emma's.

"Yeah, Regina?" The smug grin on Emma's face should be bothering the brunette, but right now, she didn't even notice.

"Please fuck me."

...

The sound if the front door opening, snapped Emma out of her daydream- or, seeing that it was already eleven pm, maybe an evening dream or something? The sound of heels clicking was absent and Emma guessed Regina was walking on her tiptoes so as not to wake the sleeping teenager upstairs.

"Emma?" Regina's voice sounded slightly surprised as she walked into the living room. "You're still up? I thought you wanted to go to bed early because of the meeting tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma yawned, grabbing the remote and shutting the tv off. She hadn't really been watching anyways. "I guess I just wanted to see your face before I went to sleep." She gave Regina her most charming smile and patted the empty space on the couch next to her.

Regina chuckled softly and sat down, moaning in relief when the weight was from her feet.

"I don't know why you keep wearing these." Emma muttered and lifted the brunette's legs onto her lap.

"Because they're nice." Regina defended and leaned back into the cushions. "And don't pretend you don't like them, dear."

"Alright, fine." Emma grinned, pulling the shoes from stocking-clad feet. "They do look really, really sexy on you." Her fingers slowly stroked the aching muscles of the brunette's feet. Pressing and rubbing until she felt the knots disappear.

Regina was practically purring, unbuttoning the button of her jacket to make herself more comfortable. She smiled when she saw Emma's wandering eyes and suppressed a yawn with the back if her hand.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Emma smiled, taking a look at her watch. "I do have to get up at seven."

But she didn't even have to finish her sentence, because when she looked up at Regina again, the brunette was already asleep. Her mouth hanging slightly open as soft puffs of air left her lips that were still dark red from the lipstick Regina had put on that morning.

Emma smiled, leaning over and brushing a lock of hair away from Regina's closed eyes. After carefully removing the brunette's legs from her lap, Emma softly placed her arms behind Regina's knees and back and lifted the Mayor with ease.

"Yeah." She mused when she stepped over Regina's discarded heels and shut the light off with her elbow. "I do love those heels."

...

Leave a review and let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
